Brave Little Hero
by JovialJoe
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go up against Naraku, but when the battle looks like it has turned for the worst Shippo decides to help.


The group silently approached Naraku's castle. They treaded cautiously prepared for any trap that Naraku could throw at them. As they entered the castle they were surprised by the stillness. Everything was quiet, too quiet. "Kagome can I come too?" asked Shippo as they arrived at the castle gate. "Stay here you little brat" said Inuyasha to Shippo. "Oh why do I always have to stay behind" pouted Shippo. "Shippo would you stay here and watch Kirara for me?" asked Sango.  
Shippo happily agreed. He loved to play with Kirara. He felt that Kirara was the only one that understood him, the only one that didn't treat him like a useless kid. "Nice one, Sango" said Kagome to Sango.  
Inuyasha stepped forward and unsheathed Tetsusiga. "I smell Narku nearby" he said in a cautious manner. "So you've come" came a voice from all around. "Show yourself Naraku" yelled out Miroku. Naraku emerged from within the castle. He stood there in his dark clothes his stone cold face was enough to chill a person's blood. "What's everybody waiting for?" said Inuyasha. He charged forward Tetsusiga held out in front of him.  
Naraku easily dodged the charge. He hit Inuyasha in the back with a strong blow. Inuyasha fell to the ground. A glowing arrow whizzed past Naraku narrowly missing him. Naraku charged toward Kagome his hand poised to strike her. Kagome squinted and put her arms up as a shield preparing for the blow. A giant boomerang came whirling towards Naraku just as he reached Kagome. Naraku leapt into the air, the boomerang just continued sailing through the air, until it lodged itself in one of the castle walls. Naraku prepared to strike Kagome with an aerial attack as he was coming back down after dodging Sango's weapon.  
Inuyasha got to his feet and saw the predicament that Kagome was in. "Kagome" he shouted as he ran towards her to try and deflect Naraku's eminent blow.  
Miroku opened his wind tunnel hoping that its' force would decrease the force of Naraku's blow. Naraku's blow landed straight in Kagome's stomach. She let out a gasp as she flew backwards into one of the walls. "Kagome" yelled Inuyasha again as he ran to her side.  
Naraku charged towards Sango as she was trying to recover her weapon from the wall that it had lodged itself. Seeing Naraku out of the corner of her eye Sango unsheathed her sword. She swung at Naraku as he approached her, but he jumped over her and landed behind her. "Sango, behind you" yelled Miroku.  
Naraku struck Sango hard in the back as she tried to whirl around. She fell to the ground. Miroku ran towards Naraku, unable to use his wind tunnel because of the fact that Sango was in the way. Naraku sprouted tendrils, as his puppets had done many times. With one of his tendrils he pinned Sango to the ground. Miroku swung his staff at Naraku with no effect. One of Naraku's tendrils swatted Miroku aside like a ragdoll. A dark mist poured forth from Naraku flooding the castle. Inuyasha prepared to use the windscar as he had done so many times before. "Wait Inuyasha, Sango will be hit" yelled Shippo from the castle wall where he and Kirara had been observing the battle.  
Inuyasha grit his teeth as he charged toward Naraku Tetsusiga blazing forth with radiant light. Tendrils swatted at Inuyasha from the right and the left as he charged forward. Inuyasha leapt high into the air and swung Tetsusiga back preparing to bring it down with full force. Just as Inuyasha was about to strike Naraku a giant tendril shot forth and swatted Inuyasha out of the air. Tetsusiga went flying out of his hands as he plummeted towards the ground. When Tetsusiga hit the ground it reverted to its' original form. Inuyasha hit the ground with tremendous force and slid a ways before coming to a stop. Inuyasha struggled to get onto his hands and knees. He got up a little ways before falling back to the ground. Naraku approached from behind seeing his chance to rid himself of the pesky half demon.  
Shippo leapt from the castle wall and ran right in front of Naraku. "Fox Fire" yelled Shippo as brilliant blue flames shot from his hands. Naraku's tendrils swatted at the flames, which had encompassed him. He continued swatting at the flames till he realized that these flames gave off no heat, nor did they cause pain.  
  
Having distracted Naraku, Shippo ran to fetch the Tetsusaiga. The little demon grasped the sword. The sword shocked him with its' protective energy, but he wouldn't let this deter him. "Inuyasha here" yelled Shippo as he hurled the sword.  
Naraku turned his sights to the little demon. Just as Shippo yelled out a tendril pierced the little demon's chest. Shippo cried out in pain as the tendril pierced him. "Shippo!" cried out Inuyasha.  
The others looked to the little demon. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape. Naraku withdrew his tendril and the little demon collapsed to the ground. "Like swatting flies" stated Naraku in a cold sinister manner. "Shippo!" cried Inuyasha in unison with the rest of the group.  
There was no response from the little demon as he lay there on the ground. "Naraku!" yelled out Inuyasha in a threatening manner.  
  
Tetsusiga landed at Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha, having managed to get to his feet while Naraku had been distracted, grasped the sword and prepared to use the windscar. Having been preoccupied with Shippo, Naraku hardly had time to dodge the awesome attack. When the blinding light from the attack subsided Naraku was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The wounded Naraku, who was now back in his human form, stumbled towards the castle's inner sanctum, unnoticed by the others. The group rushed over to Shippo. The little demon was trembling, each breath getting shallower. "Shippo" cried out Kagome. She reached down and picked up the little demon. She grasped him in her arms and held him close. His kimono was stained with blood where he had been pierced. He struggled to open his eyes and tried to speak. "Don't worry Shippo you'll be alright" said Kagome reassuringly. "Sister Kagome, you've been so kind to me. You were there for me after my parents were killed. I'm glad I got to spend time with all of you." "Don't go gettin' all mushy on me" said Inuyasha in a cold manner. "Inuyasha, did you like me?" asked Shippo. "What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm so glad I finally got to help in a b a t t l e" the little demon trailed off. "Shippo? Shippo? Shippo!" cried Kagome as Shippo's lifeless body lay in her arms. She held him close to her chest as tears poured down her cheeks and dripped onto the blood stained kimono. "You were great "little brother"" said Inuyasha as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye Miroku saw a dark figure stumbling towards the castle's inner sanctum. "It's Naraku" yelled Miroku pointing towards the dark figure. "Naraku, you won't get away with this" shouted Inuyasha as he ran after the wounded Naraku.  
  
Naraku stumbled about the room preparing to make his escape, as he had done so many times in the past. "Naraku" said Inuyasha in a cold threatening manner. "Have you come to strike me down? Will you do it out of revenge for your beloved Kikyou? Or how about that little runt of a demon out there?"  
Naraku begin laughing in his sinister manner. "Shut up" yelled Inuyasha as he swung Tetsusiga and struck down the evil demon, Naraku.  
Naraku fell to the ground, a wicked smile upon his face. "See how the shikon jewel grows more beautiful from your contempt for me." He laughed evilly with his last breaths. "In death my wish to see the jewel filled with malice has been granted" were Naraku's last words as he drew his last breath.  
  
Inuyasha returned from the inner sanctum looking down towards the dark purple glow of the shikon jewel that he held in his hand. He put the jewel in his robes as he slowly approached Kagome. "May I see Shippo?" he asked in a calm gentle voice.  
Kagome was a bit reluctant, but Inuyasha snatched the body from her arms. She raised a finger in protest, but Inuyasha replied "Don't want any of those Carrion Crows getting near him".  
Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome cradling the lifeless Shippo in his arms. Kagome was uncertain, but she thought that she saw Inuyasha put Shippo up to his chest and a single tear fall onto the lifeless body. "Come on would you guys get a move on?" yelled Inuyasha as he walked away from the ruins of what had just been Naraku's castle.  
The group walked towards the nearest village Inuyasha holding Shippo as a mother with nursing child. When they reached the village Inuyasha handed Shippo to Kagome. "There's something I have to do" he said as he ran off into the woods.  
Kagome worried about Inuyasha was going to ask Sango to look after Shippo, but Sango seemed too devastated by the loss of her family just a few months ago and now the loss of a friend. Kagome went over to Miroku, and although he was reluctant at first he agreed to look after Shippo. Kagome took off into the woods after Inuyasha. She wandered uncertain of where she was going until she heard sobbing coming from above. She looked up into the branches and spotted Inuyasha curled up into a ball crying. With some difficulty she climbed up the tree and sat on the limb next to Inuyasha. He looked up bewildered, his eyes were red with sorrow. He tried to wipe away the tears and hide his expression. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and put his head upon her shoulder. She softly stoked his fine white hair. He pushed away at first, but Kagome held tight. Finding comfort in her arms he drifted off to sleep. Kagome continued to hold the slumbering Inuyasha in her arms as she reminisced of the times that she and the group had together with Shippo. Tears began to run down her face as she recalled some fond memories of their little friend. She quickly brushed away the tears careful that they didn't fall onto Inuyasha. In time exhaustion overtook her too.  
  
She awoke with the start from the chill of the night air. Inuyasha was below talking with Sango and Kaede, who was dismounting from Kirara. Kagome climbed down and joined the rest of the group. "Did we wake ye child?" asked Kaede. "No, I'm fine" replied Kagome. "That is good to hear for tragedies such as this one aren't taken lightly" said Kaede. "And what about ye, Inuyasha?" asked Kaede. "I'm fine" he grumbled. "Let us go to my village" said Kaede. The gang got upon Kirara's back and were taken to Kaede's village. They were anxiously greeted by Miroku and many of the villagers. They were congratulated for defeating Naraku. A big feast had been prepared in celebration of the defeat of Naraku and in memorial to Shippo, the first taking precedence in the minds of the villagers. Shippo's body had been wrapped in white garments and placed upon a pyre. He looks so peaceful there just as if he were sleeping thought Inuyasha to himself as he gazed upon the pyre. The villagers gathered around the pyre as Kaede began speaking. "Many of us here today do not now this little demon very well, and for those of us who do the loss is even greater. Shippo was his name. He gave his life in the battle against Naraku to save others. He has shown us by his life that not all demons are evil. By his courage we can see that the small are not to be taken lightly. Let each one of us strive to live like him, doing all we can for others no matter what our size, no matter what our abilities. He will be greatly missed." Many of the villagers were awed by the great eulogy that Kaede had given for the little demon. Some brought forth torches and set fire to the pyre. The villagers gathered around a large fire and brought out many dishes to feast upon. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat near the fire feasting, and reminiscing. Inuyasha sat off in the distance arms crossed across his chest. Kagome walked over to him. "Come on Inuyasha come join the others" she said. "I'd rather just stay here" he said in a forceful manner. "Whatever suits you" she said and returned to the fire.  
Inuyasha looked at the villagers with a sense of anger and disgust. Here they were rejoicing for the hard work that and the others had done. Most of them never even knew Shippo nor even cared, yet he gave his life for them. Inuyasha ran off towards the burning pyre. He looked upon the blazing pyre with great pain. "Why did you have to do it you little idiot?" he said as he sobbed.  
Kagome looked over towards the pyre and saw Inuyasha standing there. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Inuyasha is something the matter"  
Inuyasha whirled around and tried to hide the expression on his face. "I just can't stand all the stupid humans. We do all the work and save their lousy butts, but what do we get in return?"  
Kagome saw through Inuyasha. She walked up to the unsuspecting Inuyasha and put her arms around his neck putting his head against her shoulder. "We all miss him Inuyasha. It's okay just let it all out. You can tell me everything."  
Inuyasha tightly gripped Kagome his body trembling as he sobbed. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I'm the one who should've taken the blow. I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you and the others." "There was nothing you could have done Inuyasha. Shippo knew what he was doing. He knew it was the only way." "Why? Why did it have to be him? He was so young. He had so much to live for."  
Kagome tightly embraced Inuyasha and replied "Nobody knows why these things happen. We just have to go on. I'm sure that's what he wants us to do." "I was so mean to him. I treated him so horribly" sobbed Inuyasha. "I'm sure that he has forgiven you. He told me he wanted you to have this" Kagome said as she pulled out Shippo's magical top and handed it to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha picked it up and just stared at it. He began to twirl it about in his hands.  
After the feast the villagers returned to their homes, their stomachs having been filled. Sango, Kagome and Miroku had found lodging at Kaede's hut. Inuyasha remained ever vigilant by the now smoldering pyre. Kaede walked up to him and said "Come Inuyasha. Ye need rest too." "I'm fine" he replied back. "Be ye sure Inuyasha. I knoweth how it feels to lose somebody" said Kaede. "I'd like to be left alone" he replied back. "Well suit yourself" she said and returned to her hut.  
The night passed and in the morning work was begun on a shrine for Shippo. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku spent most of the day in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha prowled the village. The group spent the next few days in the village preparing to go their separate ways. Miroku was gland to see the void in his hand was gone, but it felt strange not wearing the beads over his hand that had kept the void sealed. The next day just as the group was preparing to go their separate ways Kaede pulled them aside. "Come there is something I must show ye" She led them to the outskirts of the village. They stopped at a little shrine. "What is this?" asked Miroku. "This is a shrine to Shippo" replied Kaede.  
  
Engraved upon the shrine were the words  
  
He may have been the smallest of us, but he has a big place in our hearts. Farewell Shippo, our brave little hero. 


End file.
